Fugitive Part 2
The finale of Wicker: Origins is here. Plot The Bastille, France, March 7, 2023 Felicity wakes up to the sight of Fergie before her. Felicity asks Fergie for forgiveness for killing her, and Fergie tells Felicity that it was her fault for trying to get near to her when she combusted. Fergie mentions that her troubles are now over and forgives her for killing her. Arthur calls to Felicity and asks her who she's talking to. Felicity wakes up and Arthur mentions that she sure does talk when she sleeps. Felicity tells Arthur that she saw her dead friend. Arthur mentions that some of the objects in her cell levitated when she was sleep talking. Felicity asks Arthur how he got incarcerated. Arthur mentions that when Hilde broke Zeke out, he remained behind to fend off S.H.I.E.L.D. forces, only to be knocked out by Black Panther. Felicity asks who the Black Panther is. T'Challa mentions that it is the guardian of Wakanda. T'Challa, Nick Fury, and Doctor Strange approach the cells, and Felicity asks where she's at. Nick Fury mentions that she's in The Bastille. Felicity curls up and cries, and Nick Fury mentions that she would seem angry since she's Scottish. Arthur tells Fury that it's racist, and Fury tells Arthur that it's not as bad as liberating a Minister killer. Arthur mentions that Zeke single handedly prevented HYDRA from taking over the United Kingdom. Arthur then asks why Strange and T'Challa are doing, and Fury mentions that both men are here to teach Felicity how to control her powers. Felicity asks what the point is, if she's already in prison. Strange mentions that he plans on teaching Felicity some tips, before they hand Felicity over to S.H.I.E.L.D. to serve as a mercenary. Felicity tells the trio that she'll never hurt nobody for anyone. Fury mentions that she gave up that option when she joined Generation M. Arthur asks how long that he's going to remain imprisoned, and Fury mentions that he will be filling in Zeke's sentence, so for a long time. Arthur then lies down in disappointment. Doctor Strange tells Felicity that he'll be back in an hour for her first lesson. Felicity then calms down and wipes away her tears. Arthur tells Felicity that prison won't be so bad, since they have no cell mates to rape them. Felicity begins to cry more, and Arthur mentions that it's a good thing. Felicity mentions that she was almost raped over drugs a few weeks ago. Nick Fury returns and tells Felicity that she is being transported to a different level, a more Highly-secured level. Arthur asks Fury who he's suppose to talk to, and Fury mentions that he'll probably get a new cellmate named Jumal. Arthur tells Fury to go fuck himself. Felicity is taken out of her cell and is transported to a new cell. Meanwhile, Hilde breaks in to The Bastille through the air duct and asks Arthur where Felicity is. Arthur mentions that she was taken to a lower level with more guards. Hilde thanks Arthur, before she leaves. He chuckles, before laying down and asking for something to read. Getaway Hilde then climbs through the air ducts and makes her way through the maze of air ducts, leading to the lower levels. She pictures herself to War Hero BJ Blazkowicz as she climbs through the ducts and avoids the floor and security cameras. She then hears a drone coming and grabs out a silencer to her pistol and shoots it when it enters the ducts. Agent Coulson overhears it, though doesn't do anything. Hilde makes her way to the lower levels and watch as Felicity is placed in a new cell. Nick then orders Crimson Dynamo and Red Guardian to watch over Felicity. Yelena approaches Fury and mentions that footage of Arthur staring at the ceiling has been caught on camera. Fury tells Yelena to join him in interrogating Arthur for it, and heads out of the room. Hilde then quietly enters the room, only to be approached by Crimson Dynamo. Hilde then sends Dynamo flying by using a small rocket hammer. She thanks Michael, before tossing it at Red Guardian, who catches it. She runs to Felicity's cell and Red Guardian tosses the hammer. The hammer crashes into Felicity's cell, and she climbs out. Dynamo calls Red Guardian an idiot, before Felicity thanks Hilde for coming for her. Hilde mentions that she has a plan for her, before both are approached by the two guards. Hilde cocks her gun, before Felicity teleports Hilde away and proceeds to combust. A tremor occurs, and Nick tells Yelena to check on Felicity. When Yelena arrives in Level 0, she finds Red Guardian and Crimson Dynamo incapacitated. She contacts Fury and mentions that Felicity is gone. Felicity appears behind Hilde in a forest outside of France. Hilde tells Felicity that she has to get use to that at some point. Felicity asks Hilde what her plan is, and Hilde tells Felicity that she's arranged for both women to rendezvous with Theresa Grunewald within a secret community in Switzerland. Felicity asks when they're suppose to rendezvous, and Hilde mentions that they'll be waiting there for the next 2 days. Hilde asks Felicity to come with her to start a new life, and Felicity thinks. On The Run Part 3 Though hesitating, Felicity agrees to join Hilde. Hilde mentions that she's not sure where the community is, but will be given clues once they get to Geneva. Felicity asks Hilde to lead on. Back in The Bastille, Nick Fury asks who Arthur was speaking to. Arthur tells Fury that he'll have to guess. As Yelena watches as Alexei and Anton are taken to a Medical Facility, Fury tells Yelena that Felicity was liberated by The Commando. Yelena asks what her orders are, and Fury orders Yelena to hunt both women down and return them to The Bastille. Yelena mentions that she'll start right away. Within the Police Headquarters in France, Crimson Widow approaches Baptiste and asks for a few of his subordinates. Baptiste asks as to why, and Yelena tells him that the Prisoner that they were suppose to track down had escaped The Bastille. Baptiste chuckles, mentioning that he know S.H.I.E.L.D. would fail. Baptiste mentions that he'll give her 3 of his men. Louve, Guillotine, and Swordsman walk up to Yelena, who tells them that they need to find Felicity and The Commando. Yelena then asks Louve if she caught Felicity's scent, and Louve mentions that she recognizes it now. Yelena then asks Louve to track Felicity. Louve sniffs around and tells them that they head East towards Switzerland. Yelena mentions that they mist be trying to get to the border. Yelena orders her team to head out. Felicity and Hilde approach a Bugatti Veyron in Orleans. Hilde uses her gun to smash the window, and breaks into the car and starts to hotwire it. Felicity asks how Hilde learn to do all this, and Hilde mentions that she took some classes with Zeke and Arthur. Hilde successfully starts the car and drives away. Alain and Adele Racine run out of the restaurant and asks where their Bugatti went. Adele tells Alain that he should have put a lock on it. Alain mentions that he did put a tracker in it. Energy forms around Alain, who transforms into Le Peregrine. Le Peregrine flies away, as Adele walks back into the restaurant, pissed. On the drive, Felicity begins to meditate, and Fergie's ghost appears before her. Felicity speaks to Fergie about the consequences that will come if Felicity is taken back to The Bastille. Meanwhile, Le Peregrine flies overhead and dives down. Hilde notices Le Peregrine and uses the Schnellfeuer to fire back at Le Peregrine. Le Peregrine demands the women to give his car back, and Hilde mentions that he could find it once they get to Geneva. Le Peregrine mentions that it's in Switzerland. Hilde then shoots Le Peregrine down, and he lands on the ground. Hilde then drives towards Dijon. Le Peregrine gets up and flies back to Orleans. In the restaurant, Adele exits the restaurant and is approached by Yelena and her team. Before Yelena can ask anything, she mentions that she got a call from her husband stating that whoever they're looking for are heading towards Dijon. Surprised, Yelena tells her team to head towards Dijon. Meanwhile, Adele sits down and waits for her husband. As they walk away, Guillotine asks Adele what car they drive, and Adele mentions that they drive a Bugatti. Guillotine thanks Adele, before walking away. Yelena stops and mentions that they won't beat them to Dijon by foot. Louve mentions that they could ask the Racines for a car. Guillotine approaches Adele again, who mentions that they can use their SUV, as long as they bring back their Bugatti. Guillotine asks where she lives, and Adele points North. Guillotine thanks Adele and mentions that they'll bring back their car. Le Peregrine returns, and mentions that he hasn't flown like that since the Day of the Heroes. Driving down the Highway, Guillotine asks if it would have been wiser to ask Sorciere for some assistance. Yelena is left annoyed, and Reine chuckles. In Dijon, Felicity and Hilde stop to gas up. Hilde gasses up the car, and Felicity asks if she wants anything to drink, which annoys Hilde. Felicity looks at Maps on her phone and asks Hilde how they're getting to Geneva. Hilde mentions that they'll race down to Macon, then drive East to the French-Swiss Border. Felicity then jumps back into the car, and Hilde asks if she was getting beer. Felicity tells Hilde to grow up, and Hilde chuckles. Hilde gets in the car and races down the Highway. In Geneva, Theresa awaits for the arrival of Hilde and Felicity. Hours later, As Hilde and Felicity drive towards Geneva from Macon, they are stopped by Yelena and her team. Hilde stops the car and asks Yelena what the problem is. Yelena mentions that she is coming back with them to The Bastille, and orders Hilde and Felicity to surrender. Hilde tells Yelena that it won't happen. Louve approaches the car and rips Felicity out. Hilde mentions that she's trying to find a better place for Felicity. Yelena mentions that she was already going to be protected in The Bastille and be taught by Dr. Strange. Hilde mentions that her and her contacts have different plans. Yelena mentions that whoever she knows will use Felicity as a happen. Hilde then signals for Felicity to attack. Louve unleashes her claws, and Felicity teleports away. Hilde then grabs her gun and fires, injuring Swordsman. Guillotine attempts to bisect Hilde, only to be sent flying by Felicity. Hilde grabs Guillotine's sword and enters a fight with Louve. Yelena attempts to shoot Hilde, only for Felicity to levitate Yelena into the air. Felicity then sends her flying, before being attacked by Guillotine. Felicity then teleports Guillotine to Macon. Louve gains the upper hand and Felicity uses her powers to send louve flying. Hilde tells Felicity that they need to get to Geneva. Felicity tells Hilde to take the Bugatti, and Hilde asks Felicity what she's going to do. Felicity winks as she combusts, blowing up the SUV. Felicity gets in the car and heads to Switzerland. Felicity asks who they were, and Hilde mentions that they must be some form of hunting party. Curious, Felicity grabs Hilde's arm and looks into her mind. She reads that Hilde received an email from Theresa, and that the proposition is to join "Kingsman". Felicity asks what Kingsman will do to her, and Hilde mentions that she does not know. Both women drive in to Geneva, and both get out of the car and enter an abandoned building. They approach Agent Hildebrand, who mentions that they are a little late to the rendezvous, and Hilde mentions that they were a little busy with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Hildebrand mentions that Agent Grunewald will be a little pissed from hearing that. Felicity mentions that Hildebrand had a clue, and Hildebrand mentions that they are to head to the Clock Tower to meet Grunewald. Felicity mentions that it was more of a location reveal than a clue, and Hildebrand tells Felicity to shut up. Hilde and Felicity exit the building, only to be met with Yelena. Felicity asks Yelena how she got to Geneva, and Yelena mentions that while they were busy, she climbed into the trunk. Yelena tells both women to surrender, and Felicity teleports away. Hilde surrenders, and gets close to Yelena. Felicity appears behind her and attacks Yelena. Hilde and Felicity then begin to fight Yelena. Yelena shoots and injures Felicity. Yelena then pins Hilde to the ground. Yelena tells Hilde that she will be sure to torture her for resisting arrest, and Hilde mentions that unlike her, she won't disappoint her superiors. Hildebrand watches Hilde and Yelena fight it out. Hilde manages to place Yelena in a headlock and tells her to yield. Yelena tries to break free, and Hilde restrains her more. Yelena refuses to yield, and Hilde accidentally snaps Yelena's neck. Shocked, Hilde gets up and stares as Felicity approaches Hilde. Hilde mentions that they should get out, before the others come. Felicity mentions that Yelena disabled the Bugatti, and must travel on foot. Meanwhile in The Bastille, Agent Hill approaches Fury and warns him that Yelena is dead. Nick then asks Hill to leave. Hilde and Felicity walk away, and Hildebrand mentions that the women are on there way. Grunewald thanks Hildebrand, before asking him to return to Bellevue Palace. Hildebrand then leaves the building. Felicity asks Hilde what she thinks it will be like in Kingsman, and Hilde mentions that she can only imagine that they will work in the shadows to bring down threats that no Agency or Superhero team could ever think of to fight. Felicity mentions that she meant the Tailor shop. Hilde is left embarrassed, before mentioning that Kingsman is actually a spy organization. Felicity mentions that she doesn't think that it will be a good idea for her to join a spy organization. Hilde mentions that she will talk to Agent Grunewald about it. Both women reach the Clock Tower and both enter. Agent Arthur and Agent Balderich welcome the women to the Clock Tower and mentions that they should get to business. Agent Arthur tells Hilde that Agent Alard had watched as both women fought an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., and was left impressed. Hilde mentions that she brought Felicity to become an Agent of Kingsman, but doesn't want to be in the field. Agent Balderich asks to why, and Hilde mentions that Felicity has powers. Agent Arthur asks what kind of powers, and Hilde mentions that if she unleashed them, they'll all be incinerated. Agent Arthur mentions that he's heard of Felicity's troubles in England, and will leave for Agent Balderich to decide. Agent Balderich thinks, before deciding that she'll have Felicity serve in the Tech Department, and will order some power dampeners from Professor X of the X-Men. Felicity thanks Agent Balderich, and both Agent Balderich and Agent Arthur welcome the women to Kingsman. Agent Arthur mentions that they recently lost an Agent in Neu Germania, and will have Hilde replace him. Hilde asks who, and Agent Arthur mentions Percival. Agent Arthur mentions that while Felicity will remain in Germany, Hilde will travel between both Germany and England. Back in Paris, Doctor Strange arrives and Fury tells him of Felicity's escape. Doctor Strange mentions that they never did giver her a codename at Generation M. Fury asks what he suggests, and DOctor Strange suggests "Wicker"... Felicity Cockburn will return... in Wicker: Superium... Featured Characters * Felicity Cockburn * Fergie Kinley (Ghost) * Arthur Smith * T'Challa/ Black Panther * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Philip Coulson ** Anton Vanko/ Crimson Dynamo ** Alexei Shostakov/ Red Guardian ** Yelena Belova/ Crimson Widow ** Maria Hill * Doctor Strange * Hildegard von Zidlitz-Holmes/ The Commando * Parisian Police Force ** Sgt. Baptiste de la Fontaine ** Reine du Rien/ Louve ** Jeanine Sauvage/ Guillotine ** Jacques Duquesne/ Swordsman * Racine Family ** Adele Racine ** Alain Racine/ Le Peregrine * KINGSMAN ** Beat Hildebrand/ Agent Alard ** Theresa Grunewald/ Agent Balderich ** Agent Arthur Soundtrack * "I don't wanna grow up" by The Ramones * "Cadence to arms" by Dropkick Murphys * "Le Penitencier" by Johnny Hallyday * "Take it on the run" by REO Speedwagon Episode Casualties * Yelena Belova/ Crimson Widow Notes * Hilde mentions BJ Blazkowicz from Wolfenstein. In Wolfenstein: The Old Blood, Blazkowicz traveled through the inner walls of Castle Wolfenstein to escape. * Theresa Grunewald's original name was suppose to be "Theresa Kolesar", but it sounded not-so German, and this character is suppose to be of German-Austrian descent. * Day of the Heroes is in reference to the Before TASKFORCE episode "Gargoyles". Episode Script Fugitive Part 2 Script